I Love You Bella
by hpfan259
Summary: Edward is in his senior year in High School, and he is trying everything to get the idea of Bella turning into a vampire out of her head. It is a complicated job, and the result might be not how it was supposed to be. Will Edward be too late to save Bella
1. The Return

Edward's Point of View

Senior Year. Wow, this was well over my 20th senior year at a high school, and so far this seemed the most entertaining year yet. After meeting Bella, I couldn't believe how lucky I was to be with her. She accepted me for who I am, something normal humans wouldn't do. Hey, who said I'm human? Bella, on the other hand, considers herself part human, part 'Klutzilla'. I usually try to keep her away from that thought, a challenge since Bella finds something to trip over everyday.

Opening the door to Forks High, I walked in and started making my way toward the 'S' section. If you're confused, I was mainly looking for Isabella Marie Swan. One of the prettiest girls on the foot of the Earth, she was undoubtly the most entertaining as well. I find her pretty funny, especially when she blushes from her fall or trip, or whatever unlucky thing that seems to happen to her 24/7.

Finally reaching her locker, I immidiatly saw Alice talking to her, and rolled my eyes. Alice always got there before I did, something that annoyed me greatly. I wanted to spend some alone time with Bella every once in awhile, but that seems to be an impossible task with Alice floating over us every second.

I forgot to tell you one more thing. I can read minds, except Bella's. I don't know the explanation to why that happens, but it doesn't bother me like it used to.

_Hey Edward…should I tell Bella you're behind her? _Alice thought in her mind, but acting like she was still listening to Bella.

Edward nodded silently, and could her Alice say 'Edward's behind you'.

Bella slowly turned around, and immediately threw her arms around me.

"You are never ever going to Europe again with your family" Bella warned, and pressed her lips gently against mine. I smiled at her warning, and said when she took in a breath.

"A couple of months away from you is like hell Bella…I'm never leaving again" I promised, and returned her kiss, slipping my hands through her hair, pushing her closer to me.

_Get a room _Alice thought to herself. _Yes, I know you can hear that Edward, and do it privately next time._

I stopped for a moment, and Bella looked up at me, biting her lip.

"I'm sorry Bella, but some people here clearly are offended of us kissing in public like this" I said, shooting a glare at Alice.

"I'm sorry but I was talking to her first" Alice shot back at me, folding her arms.

"Well I'm her boyfriend, and I haven't seen her in months, so it's expected of me that I kiss her when I first see her" I said, making a mental note to myself to get Alice back next time.

"Well Well, hello there, Isabella" Lauren strolled down the hallway, making their way towards them.


	2. See You Tonight

Bella rolled her eyes, as Alice and I examined our newcomer

Bella rolled her eyes, as Alice and I examined our newcomer.

"I see you two are together…still…weren't you gone for like, months!" Lauren said in an exaggerating tone. This seemed to annoy Bella the most, as her hands were crossed over her chest, her fingers curled up into a fist.

"Yes we were gone for a long time, but Bella came a long too" I lied, doing such a good job at it, that Lauren's face was perplexed.

"Bella came…with you?! To Europe?!" she said, blinking fast several times. Edward and Alice hid their smiles, and seemed to love the torture it brought Lauren.

"Yes she came, and we had so much fun! We went to Paris, London, Berlin, and even Rome! Remember Rome Bella? That was so romantic, especially when Edward got the public's attention just to tell them that he loves you!" Alice said in excitement, a twinkle in her eye. She was definitely good at lying, and the look on Lauren's face seemed to add more fun to it.

"Oh yes, I remember that." Bella said, an evil smile on her face. Bella looked at me, came closer, and kissed me. It was perfect. Her arms around my neck, she got on her tippy toes, and I could read Lauren's mind and could have danced with joy.

_They make such a perfect couple! Ugh, that is not fair. Am I getting jealous? No, I'm not…okay I am but that is not fair. Why does Bella get everything!! _

Lauren turned around, and started walking in the other direction. She was mumbling furious and unmentionable comments under her breath. My lips frowned as I heard everything she said about Bella.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked, staring at me in perplexity.

"That Lauren has a very colorful vocabulary" I left it at that, hoping Bella wouldn't question me further upon my skills of reading minds.

"She's a git" Alice added, not making the situation any better.

"Screw her, so how was Europe?" Bella asked, a frown sketching onto her face. It was clear that she deeply wanted us to take her, but Charlie insisted that she go visit Reneè instead.

"It was fun. I just wished that you could've came! It would be so much better with you there!" Alice said, jumping up.

Bella nodded, a slight smile on her lips.

'Thank You' her mouth mouthed the words, but no sound came out. Bella was hurt, and if she was hurt, so was I.

Putting my arms around Bella, I kissed her slightly on her forehead. She put her head on my chest, and we walked to class together, creating stares, points, and whispers in our direction. We were used to it though, and we entered our homeroom. For some odd reason (wink, wink), the school put us together in every class. It definitely had nothing to do that I had beautiful looks, and started the secretary and put slight pressure on them to change my schedule to match Bella's. Okay, maybe it did have to do with that, but it hurt to have us together. It did the exact opposite.

I bent over, and talked to Bella with my elbows on her desk, my head resting on my hands. Bella was still upset over the whole 'Europe' thing, for she wasn't talking much. She would get over it though, I knew.

"Hey, can I come over tonight?" I asked, giving her a wink. That made her smile, and I returned the favor.

"Of course, at 10 preferably. Remember, do it quietly" she said, the phrase 'do it quietly' always escaping from her mouth. She knew that I would never get caught, but something in her had her worried that I might just get caught one day or another. I assured her over and over that it will be impossible for me to get caught, since I knew what everybody in the house was doing. It even made it easier that Bella and Charlie were the only residents living in their home, and the only person I had to be careful about was Charlie.

I nodded, and kissed her cheek, and went back to my desk. A confused expression lingered over her face until she saw the teacher come in, and rolled her eyes. I knew that the teacher was coming, and I was just showing off a tad bit of my abilities, and looked at the teacher as he gave out a 'Beginning of the Year Pop Quiz'. Ignoring everybody's groans, I finished the quiz before most people got out their pencils. It was fairly easy, since I've been over this subject over hundreds of times. I couldn't wait until school was over. The pressure, the talk, the rumors will be gone, and when night would set place, I would finally be alone with Bella.


End file.
